HARD GOODBYE
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Rose et Kate tombent simultanément malades. Le Docteur reste impuissant face à ce mal foudroyant. Il devra faire un choix terrible pour sauver au moins l'une de ses deux compagnes...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! Captain Rily à la rescousse encore et pour toujours ! Je vous avais promis la suite de TIME LORDS ARMY avec au bout du compte une explication générale concernant la maladie de nos jeunes compagnes. Cette fic est une fic à l'eau de Rose, pas de grandes épopée mystiques, pas de torture (sauf si l'on considère la torture morale et psychologique), pas d'action… bref rien qui ne me ressemble, mais c'est une fic de transition, histoire de passer de cette mini saison 3 bis (la rencontre avec Kate à lieu juste après le départ de Martha et l'aventure à bord du Titanic) jusqu'à la saison 4 que nous connaissons tous (ou presque). Voilà, voilou, amusez-vous bien ! **

Le salon se baignait dans une obscurité étouffante ; les volets qui donnaient sur l'extérieur étaient rabattus, clos durant des journées entières. Pas un son, pas un murmure ne venait hanter le calme plat et angoissant de ce foyer d'habitude douillet et si empli de vie. Un petit appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, un endroit où vivait une jeune DJ un peu extravagante qui meublait habituellement les mutismes embarrassés de ses musiques assourdissantes ou de ses répliques mordantes et loufoques…

Kate… la jeune compagne au caractère indomptable, l'amie d'enfance de Rose… Ce fut assailli par cette triste nostalgie que le Docteur se tenait là, au milieu de cette pièce, assis sur une chaise de bois, immobile et silencieux, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le visage plongé dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne remuait pas, ne se levait que par extrême nécessité, patientait ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, sans mot dire, l'air gravissime, le regard errant désespérément du canapé à un matelas disposé non loin de là, totalement impuissant devant l'agonie de ses deux compagnes…

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avaient-elles été frappées par la maladie ? De quoi souffraient-elles ? Il n'en reconnaissait pas les symptômes… Pourquoi elles et non lui ? Dieu sait qu'il aurait cent fois préféré prendre leur place plutôt que d'assister désarmé à la scène tragique qui avait lieu sous ses yeux… Question plus pertinente : pourquoi avaient-elles succombées en même temps ? Pourquoi s'étaient-elles effondrées simultanément, à quelques secondes d'intervalles ?

- Hmmm…

Il sursauta à l'écoute de ce faible gémissement, s'envola de sa chaise pour s'empresser auprès du matelas, attentif au moindre détail permettant de comprendre, le guidant dans sa quête de guérison :

- Kate… Kate, vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière « éclatante » du dehors qui filtrait au travers des volets. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remémorer ces derniers évènements –à savoir : comment ils avaient sauvé le monde d'un maléfique Dark Doctor et du retour inespéré de Rose- qu'une migraine intenable fit son apparition et tortura de plus belle son cerveau endolori.

- Restez calme, souffla une voix masculine à ses côtés.

Elle reconnu sans peine le si éloquent Docteur, dont les lunettes à montures noires intensifiaient davantage l'inquiétude liée à son piteux état.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit ? Vous devriez plutôt être dans celui de Rose, non ?

Il retint un lourd soupir d'exaspération et sourit intérieurement. Quelle que soit le contexte, Kate trouvait toujours le mot pour ne PAS arranger la situation -même si d'un certain côté il appréciait ce petit côté rebelle et ravageur-.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Mal au crâne.

Il se pencha sur elle pour mieux l'analyser, sortit son stéthoscope et vérifia son cœur qu'il trouvait un peu trop emballé à son goût, puis posa délicatement la main sur son front et fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

- Vous êtes brûlante.

- Je suis toujours chaud-bouillante en compagnie d'un bel homme ! relativisa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler qu'elle souffrait le martyr, ne voulant pas le tourmenter plus que nécessaire. Après tout, si Rose était dans le même état, il y avait fort à parier que son pauvre cerveau de Gallifréen déjà trop accablé par le remords et l'angoisse ne finisse tout bonnement pas imploser. Son visage apparaissait livide et de profondes cernes noires soulignaient davantage la tourmente qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de son être…

- Savez-vous quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? reprit-il sans s'attarder sur la remarque désobligeante.

Kate réfléchit –exercice difficile si l'on considérait ses douloureux maux- et secoua la tête, faussement indignée :

- La date d'aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes marrant vous ! A voyager entre passé et futur, en effectuant quelques sauts dans le présent, comment voulez-vous que je sache quel jour nous sommes ?

- Restez calme, vous risquez de…

- Argh !

Elle se saisit la tête à deux mains dans une grimace affligeante, se massant les tempes, incapable de se soustraire à cette migraine atroce qui atrophiait chaque neurone de son pauvre crâne assailli.

-… de souffrir davantage, compléta le Gallifréen mal à l'aise. L'énervement entraîne une plus forte tension qui fait circuler le sang plus vite, et qui, au passage de la tête accélère davantage sa course ce qui a pour résultat de…

- Fermez-la s'il vous plaît !

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il conscient que ses commérages pouvaient également causer un mal similaire.

Il baissa les yeux, dépité. Voilà près de deux jours que ses compagnes sommeillaient sans jamais montrer aucun signe de rétablissement. Il y avait de quoi se torturer l'esprit –surtout lui- ! Et Rose qui ne se réveillait toujours pas… Il devait craindre le pire… Sans même en prendre conscience, ses doigts errèrent dans les couvertures, et vinrent fébrilement saisir ceux de sa nouvelle compagne qui –bien que ravagée par la maladie- montrait une aptitude exemplaire à ne rien laisser transparaître.

- Comment va Rose ? s'inquiéta alors celle-ci au vu de son geste inconsidéré.

- Mal, lâcha-t-il gravement, complètement déconnecté. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus elle plonge dans un coma que je ne peux pas maîtriser… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que vous me tenez la main.

- Oh…, souffla-t-il lui-même choqué en observant ses doigts.

Il ne relâcha pourtant pas l'emprise, comme si ce mince contact l'aidait encore à tenir debout, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Et oui, l'on aura beau dire ce que l'on voudra, malgré ses airs de grand voyageur, le Docteur nécessitait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui tenir la main, pauvre enfant solitaire et impuissant qu'il était.

Kate nota toutefois un changement radical dans son comportement. L'enfant désolé et incapable fit bientôt place à l'homme responsable et dévoué, cet homme extravagant et fantastique qui resserra davantage l'étreinte de leurs doigts, son regard s'embrasant de détermination, d'une volonté à contrer l'échec quel qu'il soit, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, ce regard qui avait la force de la conduire elle aussi à repousser les limites de l'impossible.

- Regardez-moi Kate, et écoutez–moi très attentivement !

Pas la peine de lui ordonner d'un ton si strict : en cet instant elle n'avait d'yeux que lui.

- Je vais vous soigner, toutes les deux. Je vais découvrir de quoi vous êtes atteintes et je vais vous guérir. Rose et vous. Je vous en fais la promesse !

Il s'interrompit alors pour arborer son air de scientifique aliéné, de sage fourbe, débitant sa théorie d'un ton tout à fait détaché et objectif :

- Selon moi, vous souffrez toutes les deux d'une allergie inter-spatiale, ceci dû au lien inter-dimensionnel que vous partagez. Il faut donc que je trouve pourquoi vous êtes liées, pour ensuite tenter de briser ce qui vous unit et vous libérer de votre dépendance réciproque ! Facile !

Il reprit son sérieux, la saisissant fermement par les épaules et, plongeant son regard sévère dans ses yeux turquoise, il déclara gravement :

- C'est pour cette raison que vous devez tout me dire Kate, tout me raconter sur votre vie, ce que vous partagiez avec Rose lorsque vous étiez enfants, le moindre détail, n'omettez rien, ne rajoutez rien non plus, pas de mensonges, compris ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je me souvienne de tout cela ?

- Je vais sonder votre esprit…

- Vous entendez quoi par là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

- Par contact télépathique.

- Vous êtes télépathe ?

- Oui.

- Vous entendez ce que je pense ?

- Pas toujours, mais quand vous hurlez dans votre tête après moi et que vous m'insultez de tous les noms… là je peux vous entendre.

Kate vira au rouge, puis au blanc sous l'effet de la honte. Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant imaginer le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait injurié en secret. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, fermant les yeux. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, sceptique :

- Mais votre sondage… c'est efficace ?

- En partie oui, répondit-il en ce concentrant davantage, il faut dire que je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine.

- Vous allez découvrir ce à quoi je pense, mes souvenirs et tout ça ?

- En quelque sorte. Il faut absolument que je sache pourquoi vous tombez malades, Rose et vous. Il faut que je retrouve l'origine de votre lien.

- Pourquoi son état est-il pire que le mien ?

- Oh, probablement à cause du changement un peu brutal de dimension… Mais vous allez bientôt finir comme elle…

- Merci de me rassurer.

- Disons que c'est un simple diagnostique.

- Vous pourriez avoir des diagnostiques un peu plus positifs !

- Et vous pourriez la fermer et vous concentrez un peu, non ?

Clair, direct… Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Du moins pas dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

- Mais c'est privé là dedans !

- Je dois le faire, sinon je risque de vous perdre toutes les deux.

- Je suis gênée, c'est tout, annonça-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Le Docteur rouvrit instantanément les yeux et la contempla quelques secondes, intrigué :

- De quoi ? De moi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me cacher ?

- Moi ? Non…, marmonna-t-elle d'un air coupable.

- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.

- D'accord, mais si jamais vous… vous tombez sur des pensées pas très catholiques vous concernant, faîtes comme si ce n'était pas moi.

- J'essaierais… Concentrez-vous, répéta-t-il en tâchant de pénétrer à nouveau son esprit.

Kate soupira et lui lança une moue dédaigneuse avant d'inspirer profondément et de revivre son passé –passé qu'elle n'aimait guère mais qui avait eu l'avantage d'affermir son caractère au fil des années-. Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus assourdissant. On perçut seulement le son de quelques moteurs qui vrombissaient en contrebas dans la rue, bref rien de bien intéressant, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que le Docteur n'éclate finalement de rire, un rire nerveux qui le priva un long instant d'air.

- Quoi ? s'affola Kate en revenant à elle. Qu'avez-vous vu ? A quoi ai-je pensé ?

- Vous… hi ! hi ! hi ! vous… vous êtes impossible !

- Mais quoi ??? désespéra-t-elle devant sa mine hilare.

- Une corde à linge ?

Kate rougit de honte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors voici un LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG chapitre sur le passé de Kate. C'est très guimauve, mais c'est nécessaire. Vous le lisez ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'histoire, mais c'est nécessaire pour être sûr de bien tout expliquer, histoire de détails, vous savez ce que c'est quand on est maniaque... Un moment j'ai repris le script original du dernier épisode de la saison 1, donc, ne m'en voulez pas si c'est en anglais. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Bien enfoui dans le cerveau de notre DJ…_

- Sœur Johanne ! Sœur Johanne ! Vite ! Venez voir !

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, d'aspect britannique et qui partageait quelques traits de famille avec une matrone de 1913 –peut-être une arrière petite nièce d'une branche éloignée non sans rapport avec un certain John Smith ?- accourut sur le parvis du couvent, alertée par les cris de leur plus jeune religieuse.

- Margaret ? Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette affolement ?

La jeune femme arriva à hauteur de Johanne, essoufflée, légèrement rouge et embarrassée, un nourrisson endormi et confortablement logé dans ses bras. La sœur écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un hoquet de surprise, choquée par la présence de ce petit être si tranquille posé avec soin sur la poitrine de sa protégée.

- Mais enfin Margaret d'où vient cet enfant ?

- Aucune idée Madame ! répondit la jeunette. J'étais partie au village pour acheter du savon et du vin, comme me l'avait demandé Mère Hélène, et en coupant par la forêt j'ai trouvé cette petite fille abandonnée sur le bord du chemin. J'ai appelé les parents, cherché à qui pourrait appartenir cette enfant, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai donc décidé de la ramener parmi nous. Regardez, n'est-elle pas adorable ?

Johanne, après quelques secondes d'ahurissement, se risqua à détailler l'enfant. Une petite mèche blonde sur le dessus de crâne, un visage rond, harmonieux, de petites lèvres rosées qui s'étiraient en un sourire beau et naturel, les yeux clos par la fatigue d'un tel voyage. Elle s'attendrit devant tant d'innocence. Evidemment qu'elle était adorable, endormie, si jeune, si fragile et pourtant si pleine de vie.

- N'y avait-il rien à proximité qui laisse entendre qu'elle possède une éventuelle famille ?

- Non, mentit l'autre femme sans détacher son regard chaud de l'enfant.

Recueillie dans ce couvent depuis que son père l'y avait jetée à cause d'une tragédie d'amour, Margaret n'avait cessé de rechercher sa place dans le monde et la spiritualité. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le Seigneur plaçait sur sa route ce petit être chétif et sans défense, cette mission… et probablement dû à son jeune âge, son instinct maternel avait déjà conquis son cœur chauffé par la présence d'une fille à ses côtés qu'elle pourrait élever. Sa famille l'avait abandonnée, il n'était sûrement pas question de l'y retourner !

- Peut-être pourrions-nous la garder avec nous ? proposa-t-elle alors d'une voix timide.

Sœur Johanne hésita quelques instants. Après tout, il lui faudrait l'accord de la Mère Hélène et puis la décision d'un conseil entre les hautes sphères du couvent pour décider de la place de l'enfant. Toutefois, confiante en l'avenir, elle se permit d'hocher la tête, donnant ainsi son approbation.

- Merci ! s'exclama alors Margaret des larmes de joies aux yeux, enthousiaste et ravivée par la pensée d'avoir enfin une tâche des plus nobles à accomplir.

Elle se rapprocha de Sœur Johanne et lui déposa l'enfant dans les bras, histoire de partager cet instant de bonheur. Johanne fut quelque peu déstabilisée par ce geste, mais son étreinte s'affermit autour de l'enfant si calme qui balbutiait dans son sommeil.

- Que pensez-vous de Kate ? C'est un joli prénom n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Margaret à ses côtés.

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tard… _

- Tu vois ce monsieur ? demanda alors Margaret à la jeune enfant.

Kate leva les yeux vers le vieux Wilson, un capitaine de la marine anglaise à la retraite. Elle hocha la tête et baissa le regard vers ses pieds nus, toute timide qu'elle était devant un parfait inconnu.

Margaret lâcha un faible soupir de chagrin, et lança un regard noir en direction de la Mère Hélène –qui avait jugé bon de se débarrasser de l'enfant pour mieux affermir la relation de Margaret avec leur si bon Seigneur-. Aucun membre de leur ordre ne devait être détourné du droit chemin et certainement pas Margaret. Cette enfant n'était pas le fruit de Dieu, mais bien celui du Diable et voilà trop longtemps qu'elle laissait libre court à l'amour que Margaret lui témoignait chaque jour.

- Tu vas partir avec ce Monsieur, d'accord ? enchaîna la jeune femme la voix brisée par le chagrin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda fébrilement la fillette.

- Parce qu'il va bien s'occuper de toi. Il a aussi un fils avec qui tu pourras jouer. Et puis sa femme voulait avoir une petite fille, toute belle et toute sage comme toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir…

- Tu dois partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

Margaret se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en sanglots. Quoi de plus terrible que de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer auprès d'un enfant de peur de ne lui causer davantage de chagrin ? Elle se pinça les lèvres, la gorge nouée, et plutôt que de lui mentir en inventant une autre histoire, elle attrapa la fillette et la serra un long moment dans ces bras, la serra à tel point qu'elle put discerner son petit cœur battre contre le sien, rapide et vif. Une larme cascada sur sa joue, une larme qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler en fourrant son visage dans les cheveux doré de sa protégée.

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi correctement, poursuivit-elle toujours aussi désemparée. Là tu auras droit à une vraie famille. Je compte sur toi pour être bien sage. D'accord ?

La gamine hocha la tête et resta accrochée au cou de la jeune femme aussi longtemps que possible, peu désireuse de filer à l'inconnu en compagnie de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Je t'aime, murmura Margaret avant de s'écarter.

* * *

_Un an plus tard, après la tempête de 1992…_

- Et voici votre nouvelle famille mademoiselle Wilson : les GrandLord, déclara alors l'homme de l'agence d'adoption.

Kate haussa un sourcil à la vue de sa future marâtre, suspicieuse devant ses sourires forcés et son accent bourgeois qui sonnait particulièrement faux.

- Aller viens mon trésor, nous avons une splendide maison sur le Comté de Powell, tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi !

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'appela trésor…

_Enfance de Kate Wilson dans cette nouvelle vie. _

* * *

- Loup ! s'écria la gamine en touchant l'épaule de sa camarade.

Kate sourit et courut sur les talons de Rose qui détalait en sens inverse. Elle la rattrapa finalement et, lui tapant légèrement l'arrière du crâne, elle s'écria toute aussi malicieuse :

- C'est toi le Loup !

- Rose ! Kate ! Restez dans les rangs ! s'exaspéra la maîtresse d'école.

* * *

- A table ! appela alors Jackie à travers la cuisine.

- Miam ! chantonnèrent les deux jeunes filles âgée alors de dix ans chacune. Ca sent drôlement bon !

- Et vous avez intérêt à tout manger ! déclara la mère en s'avançant dans le salon, une marmite visiblement très lourde dans les bras. Je n'ai pas préparé ce pot au feu pendant trois heures pour le voir finir à la poubelle, c'est compris ?

- Oui Maman !

- Oui tante Jackie !

- Bien. Allez-y ! Commencez à manger ! Ca va refroidir !

Jackie Tyler s'installa à table entre sa fille et sa protégée. Les deux enfants dévisageaient d'un œil méfiant les différents légumes, puis, sous les yeux foudroyants de la cuisinière, elles s'empressèrent de tout ingurgiter et de tendre à nouveau leur assiette, trop effrayée à l'idée d'affronter le caractère têtu de l'adulte.

- Comment s'est passé l'école aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! Kate à eu un 18/20 en math ! s'enthousiasma Rose tout sourire.

- Super ! s'exclama Jackie. C'est parfait ma grande ! Et toi ma chérie, quelle est ta note ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle saisit la stupidité de son erreur.

- 12…

- Seulement ?

- C'est déjà bien ! C'était très dur.

- Pas… pas de trop je trouve…, balbutia Kate alors bègue.

Rose lui fit les gros yeux, gênée il est vrai d'admettre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Les math n'étaient pas sa tasse de café, un point c'est tout ! Elle devait admettre d'un autre côté, qu'elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à réviser ses cours, tandis que Kate -qui restait longuement enfermée dans la cave des Grandlords- n'avait que ses leçons pour s'occuper…

- Comment ça se passe chez toi ? s'enquit alors Jackie en changeant de sujet.

Kate haussa les épaules, peu désireuse de relater sa vie d'esclave chez sa marâtre et son mari alcoolique.

- T'ont-ils donné la permission de venir manger avec nous ? s'inquiéta alors la mère devant son mutisme.

Kate leva les yeux vers elle et soutint de regard de glace, avant de secouer la tête. Non, elle avait fugué, encore… ce qui n'étonnait guère les Tyler. Jackie ne lui réprimanda pourtant pas son geste, au contraire. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'endurait la petite Kate et jamais elle ne lui interdirait l'accès à leur foyer si elle cherchait à nouveau refuge.

- Et ce professeur farfelu de musique qui t'avait enseigné une leçon de piano, est-il revenu ?

- Non.

- Pfff, les hommes toujours tous les mêmes ! Ca vous promet le monde et l'Univers et ça ne vous laisse qu'un vide douloureux dans le cœur ! Si je l'attrape celui-là, sûr qu'il aura le droit à une gifle !

* * *

- Tu… tu… tu ne peux partir ! s'écria alors Kate -jeune femme de dix-sept ans-.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Rose son sac sur le dos. On doit quitter Londres pour son travail !

- Mais… mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il… il n'a aucun travail ! Il… il… va te laisser tomber dès que… que… que tu auras le dos tourné ! Tu… tu… tu ne dois pas abandonner tes études pour… pour lui !

- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les études…

- C'est faux ! Tu… tu le sais bien…

- Oui, mais je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser seul !

- Ce… ce… ce n'est pas réciproque !

- Oh ferme-la un peu Kate ! Tu es jalouse, un point c'est tout !

- Ja… jalouse ?

- Oui, toi aussi tu l'aimes et tu refuses qu'il me choisisse moi ! Ca a toujours été comme ça de toute manière ! Tu bégaies et tu en veux au monde entier parce que les gens ne te trouvent pas intéressante ! A commencer par moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui t'est arrivé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il m'a choisi ! Et maintenant que c'est fait, tu voudrais que je l'abandonne ? Hors de question !

Kate l'observa sans mot dire durant de longues secondes, debout entre le canapé et la télé de son salon, bras croisés, regard perçant et terriblement sévère, avant de déclarer froidement :

- C'est… c'est… c'est lui ou moi

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa aussitôt, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour apaiser les esprits. Elle aimait beaucoup Kate, et elle savait que son amie tenait tout autant à elle. Mais à l'idée qu'elle devait renoncer à lui, elle ne pouvait plus vivre. Son choix se décida et elle exécuta un pas en arrière, puis en autre en direction de la porte, le cœur serré, poignardé par le remords et la culpabilité. Peut-être un jour lui pardonnerait-elle ? Elle n'aimait pas abandonner les êtres qui lui étaient chers, mais Kate avait eu l'audace de lui imposer un ultimatum.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, délaissant la jeune DJ seule et sans personne…

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard, à la boutique de Music Mega Store, tandis que notre jeune DJ recherchait un disque de nouveauté et demandait conseil au vendeur… _

Elle eut juste le temps de noter mentalement le nom qu'elle venait d'entrevoir sur son badge : Lawson. Thomas Lawson. Il disparut du rayon pour s'enticher de la blonde pulpeuse. Kate soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : les hommes tous les mêmes ! Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle le vit, au sommet de l'étagère, seul parmi tant d'autre : son CD, sa future Bible, celle dont elle s'inspirerait pour élaborer de nouveaux mix… Mais hélas, la compilation lui était inaccessible. Elle jeta son sac à dos par terre –celui là même qui lui occasionnait d'horribles tendinites aux épaules- se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras. Malheureusement, elle eut beau se tordre dans tous les sens, jamais elle ne parvint à le saisir, non pas qu'elle était petite, mais tous simplement parce que ces imbéciles trouvaient intelligent de placer un CD à deux mètres de hauteur –dans l'espoir vain sans doute d'être vu de tout le magasin.  
- Im…bécile, répéta-t-elle mauvaise.  
- Attendez je vais vous aider, se proposa un homme dans son dos.  
- Retournez avec…avec… votre… votre blonde…, siffla Kate entre ses dents.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Vêtu d'un par-dessus brun et d'un costume sombre, les cheveux emmêlés de gel, le regard perçant –quoiqu'un peu cinglé on devait l'admettre- il avait certainement plus l'allure d'un prof sorti de la fac, que d'un amateur de musique electro. Quoique ses converses blanches incitaient au doute…  
- Nous nous connaissons ? continua-t-il intrigué.  
- Qu… Quoi ? râla Kate en se retournant.  
Elle se rendit alors compte de son erreur et hoqueta d'effroi, ne parvenant plus à prononcer la moindre syllabe. Finalement elle reprit son calme et ajouta avec un sourire timide :  
- Désolée… je… je vous ai confondu avec… avec le vendeur.  
- Ah ! Je comprends mieux, s'exclama l'autre rassuré.  
Il lui offrit un sourire pour le moins franc et charmeur, puis, tout en levant le bras, il attrapa l'album tant convoité et le tendit à la jeune femme.  
- Merci.  
- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle…

* * *

_I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me. I can s__ee the whole of time and space… I can see everything : all that is... all that was... all that ever could be. I want you safe… I bring life... _

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tôt, alors que Kate entamait sa quinzième année… _

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? demanda la femme de quarante ans environ.

Kate plissa les yeux et la contempla longuement, soudainement prise d'une étrange sensation de familiarité. Où diable avait-elle vu ce visage auparavant ? Cette tenue sévère, cette robe noire qui cachait malgré tout une certaine joie de vivre et un amour profond ?

- Margaret ? essaya-t-elle finalement en proie à un très lointain souvenir.

La femme sourit, ses yeux se gorgeant progressivement de larmes et d'émotion. Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille, toute heureuse qu'elle était de pouvoir à nouveau toucher l'enfant qui lui avait été arraché. Kate resserra l'étreinte, un peu embarrassée il est vrai, mais pas moins enthousiaste d'avoir à ses côtés la femme qui l'avait recueillie et élevé durant les premières années de sa vie.

- Pour… Pourquoi être revenue ? demanda-t-elle alors la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je croyais que… que vous ne vouliez plus me voir !

- Oh par le ciel, depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai aspiré qu'à une seule chose : celle de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer contre moi… Mais les sœurs du couvent ne m'ont jamais permis de quitter leurs rangs et j'avais un devoir à rendre auprès du Seigneur… devoir que je me dois aujourd'hui te faire part.

- Qu… Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Il y avait un nom, gravé dans un bracelet en or que tu portais au poignet quand je t'ai trouvée. J'ai recherché durant toutes ces années ta véritable origine, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Aucun parent, aucune famille. Je n'avais rien signalé au début parce que je voulais te garder à mes côtés, puis quand j'ai appris que tu avais réchappé d'une terrible tempête, et que tu vivais mal dans une famille ingrate… j'ai tout fait pour retrouver tes véritables parents et te sortir du pétrin…

- Une minute, qu… que… qu'essaie-tu de me dire exactement ?

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Kate Wilson…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! C'est encore moi ! Voici mon cadeau de Noël, une surprise qui ne manquera pas de vous plaire et de vous surprendre (c'est l'objectif des surprises, pas vrai ?). ****Merci à Shykeiro, Nadège, Coralie, My-Doctor-Who, Mordax et Dusto-Ash ! ****Joyeux Noël à tous ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda alors le Docteur en brisant leur lien télépathique.

Kate revint difficilement à elle, somnolente sous l'emprise un peu trop envahissante du de l'extraterrestre sur son esprit. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était malade ! Elle se massa le crâne, incapable de réfléchir ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit.

- Kate, insista le Docteur en posant les mains sur ses épaules et en la secouant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Kate j'ai besoin de connaître votre nom, votre véritable nom !

- Vous me donnerez le votre en échange ?

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant ! soupira le Docteur exaspéré.

- C'est vous qui faîtes votre tête de mule, pas moi… argh !

Elle grimaça et sursauta un instant, parcourue d'une décharge électrique qu'elle parvint difficilement à canaliser.

- Kate ? s'inquiéta alors le Gallifréen. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

- Elle est réveillée, grogna la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Il sembla soudainement comprendre lorsque, dans le silence pesant de la pièce, une voix fluette et désemparée s'éleva pour entrechoquer ses deux cœurs affolés :

- Docteur…

- Rose ? s'éberlua-t-il en se retournant vers sa compagne.

Il sauta du lit pour détaler en direction du canapé, s'emmêlant au passage les pieds dans le tapis et s'écrasant face contre terre dans un grognement étouffé.

- Rose je suis là, s'exclama-t-il enfin à sa hauteur.

- Docteur que se passe-t-il ?

- Aucune idée, c'est bien plus drôle comme cela, non ?

Sauf que la situation était parfaitement loin d'être drôle. Le Docteur en comprenait sans peine la gravité, mais sa compagne ne devait absolument pas s'inquiéter. Non, elle devait se reposer, ne penser à rien, ne pas s'agiter de peur de qu'elle ne reperde à nouveau connaissance…

- Pouvez-vous me donnez la date d'aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il alors en recouvrant son sérieux de bon médecin.

- La date d'aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes marrant vous ! A voyager dans le passé et le futur, en faisant quelques sauts dans le présent, comment voulez-vous que je sache quel jour nous sommes ?

Il l'observa bouché bée, un tantinet soufflé il est vrai par cette spontanéité quelque peu trop familière. Rose sembla se rendre compte de cet élan quelque peu douteux et baissa les yeux, gênée de lui avoir répondu de la sorte. Satanés maux de tête !

- Vous allez nous guérir n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seule malade ? s'intrigua-t-il alors plus suspicieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle-même surprise. En effet, la jeune femme était en bien trop mauvais état pour avoir noté la présence de Kate sur un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'elle se trouvait également dans un état tout aussi pitoyable. Rose secoua la tête et grimaça, désorientée et soumise à une douleur toujours plus lancinante.

- Ca va aller…, souffla alors le Docteur en se penchant sur elle et en saisissant sa main. Votre contact avec Kate vous affaiblit. J'ignore encore comment, mais je vous jure que je mettrai tout en oeuvre tout pour vous guérir… absolument tout.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut en direction de la porte sans signaler sa destination. Il s'éclipsa de la pièce sans un mot, délaissant les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence plutôt morbide.

- Où est-il allé ? s'intrigua Rose perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, commença Kate légèrement sarcastique, mais je ne suis pas partie avec lui. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai plus d'information que toi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'enfouit plus profondément sous sa couette, tâchant d'oublier cette migraine intenable.

- Psssssst ! l'appela alors la DJ à voix basse.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se découvrit de ses couvertures pour constater que sa camarade se tenait à genoux à son chevet, une boîte verte dans les mains et un sourire taquin. Elle analysa un instant le coffret en question et reconnut sans peine l'emballage d'un jeu de société.

- Une partie de scrable ça te branche ?

- Tu es bien sûre qu'il n'y a plus d'aspirine dans cet appartement ?

* * *

- Mais non, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Où allez-vous chercher cela bon sang ? Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez le nom de cette femme et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous voulez également l'aider à retrouver ses parents !

- Et quel est votre nom déjà Monsieur ?

- John Smith.

- Monsieur Smith, enchaîna Margaret bras croisés sur sa poitrine, je n'ai aucune information qui puisse vous aider dans votre recherche.

La sœur s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, sans plus s'attarder sur cet homme étrange sorti d'on ne sait trop où. Le Docteur jura intérieurement –évènement rare mais qui marquait là sa totale impuissance face au fait accompli : son incapacité à agir dans l'intérêt de Rose et de sa nouvelle compagne, Kate Wilson. A croire qu'il existait uniquement pour empoisonner leur vie ! « Maudit » devait sans aucun doute être son deuxième patronyme…-.

- Margaret, supplia-t-il en déposant une main sur son avant-bras, je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Je sais que vous l'aimez comme une mère et je sais ce que vous avez enduré lorsque l'on vous a obligée de la céder à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais tout cela voyez-vous, et, si je me suis déplacé jusqu'ici c'est parce qu'en cet instant précis, Kate à réellement besoin de vous et que j'ai réellement besoin de connaître son véritable nom…

Margaret releva les yeux dans sa direction, des yeux emprunt de colère et de culpabilité. Comment osait-il ? Pour qui diable se prenait-il pour se permettre de la juger ainsi et de croire qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque ? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré, non, personne et certainement pas cet inconnu à l'aspect incongru.

- Sortez d'ici et ne revenez jamais, rétorqua-t-elle froidement en repoussant sa main.

* * *

- Bon sang Kate, quel est votre nom ? éclata le Docteur en pénétrant à nouveau dans l'appartement.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir. Tiens, j'ai une idée, la prochaine fois que vous partez en expédition sans prévenir, vous serez gentil de laisser un post-it sur le frigo ou bien de nous envoyer une carte postale…

- Je suis parti interroger Margaret à propos de votre nom !

- Ah… et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Rien.

- Une minute, intervint Rose légèrement déboussolée. Tu ne t'appelles pas Kate Wilson ?

- Non, répliqua sévèrement le Docteur les poings sur les hanches. C'est bien là qu'est le problème.

- Une petite minute, Professeur la Science, si vous avez eu accès à mon esprit, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas pu le percevoir ?

- Vous me bloquiez l'accès à propos de ce détail.

- Non, s'étonna Kate surprise.

- Si, assura le Docteur toujours aussi gravissime. Maintenant j'ai réellement besoin de connaître votre nom. Qui sait, peut-être bien qu'en retrouvant vos parents je pourrais mieux comprendre votre origine et votre lien avec Rose.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, renversa le jeu de scrable par la même occasion, dans un geste maladroit et agacé, puis saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et, plongeant son regard de braise dans ses yeux de glace, il lui affirma ce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien :

- C'est important Kate, c'est important pour vous deux, et pour moi… C'est tellement important…

Elle le contempla sans mot dire durant quelques secondes, stupéfaite que la situation ne dégénère à cause d'un nom, d'un stupide nom… Le Docteur semblait bel et bien croire que sa seule piste résidait sur ce simple mot, se raccrochait à ce maillon manquant pour compléter l'équation –l'équation de sa vie en vérité-. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir déceler cette fois-ci ? Question plus pertinente : voulait-elle réellement qu'il débusque quoi que ce soit sur ses origines ? Après tout, elle pouvait très bien être la fille d'un serial killer ou d'un éminent professeur de science à Oxford ? D'une prostituée ou d'une droguée ou d'une adolescente qui avait accouché prématurément ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait été abandonnée, et dans de telles conditions, elle n'avait pas été désirée. Voilà qui était plutôt sinistre, mais elle devrait s'y faire. Elle se remémora le jour de ses quinze ans, alors que Margaret avait daigné de réapparaître pour lui annoncer sa véritable identité, celle débusquée sur ce bracelet en or, au beau milieu de cette forêt de mythes et de légendes.

- Lyse Terro, déclara-t-elle alors en détournant le regard.

- Lyse Terro ? répéta-t-il abasourdi.

- Lyse Terro ? l'imita Rose stupéfaite.

- Oui je sais, cela sonne beaucoup moins bien, soupira la jeune femme visiblement embarrassée.

- Pas tant que ça, nota sa camarade. Lyse Terro, c'est nettement moins commun que Kate Wilson !

- Peut-être, mais tu connais le proverbe !

- Quel proverbe ?

- On a tous besoin d'un copain Wilson !

Rose haussa un sourcil, un tantinet égarée. Kate fit un signe de tête dans le vide, ne sachant trop comment s'expliquer.

- D'une certaine manière cela me permet de ne jamais être seule !

- Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas seule !

- Ah oui ? Et quand tu repartiras avec Casanova jouer les James Bond girls, je me retrouverai comment à ton avis ?

Vous remarquerez que quelque chose d'étonnement étrange clochait dans ce dialogue. Le Docteur ne parlait pas, ne prononçait rien depuis l'aveu si commun du véritable nom de notre jeune DJ. Il restait là, le regard errant dans le vague, l'esprit vagabondant d'un étage de sa longue réflexion à un autre, escaladant à l'aide de sa logique inégalée les falaises assidues de cette énigme pour le moins tranchantes. Malgré ses sourires et sa lucidité, il notait sans peine que l'état de Rose s'aggravait et qu'elle perdrait à nouveau connaissance d'ici deux heures. Non, il ne devait pas réfléchir à cela, pas maintenant, pas encore… il devait se concentrer, se concentrer, se concentrer…

- Vous ne dîtes rien ? nota alors Kate sceptique devant sa mine d'enterrement. Cela vous choque-t-il à ce point là que mon nom soit si banal ou est-ce que vous vous apprêtez à me donner le vôtre en échange ?

- Lyse Terro, souffla-t-il en pleine réflexion.

- J'ai comme la vague impression que le disque dur de notre cher sorcier vaudou a grillé, souffla Kate à sa voisine.

- Chut, souffla Rose qui connaissait suffisamment bien le Gallifréen pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger lorsqu'il arborait cette concentration extrême.

Ses yeux filèrent de gauche à droite, dévisageant les deux jeunes femmes. Il nota là encore leur troublante ressemblance physique, bien que d'un certain côté Kate apparaissait plus maigrichonne et plus marquée par les travaux forcés que ne l'était réellement Rose. Il eut même un instant le sentiment flou d'un amour qu'il porterait à chacune, mais cette sensation étrange se volatilisa sitôt qu'il croisa du regard les lettres du scrable renversée à ses pieds…

Lyse Terro…

Les petits carrés de mosaïque gravée se modélisèrent quasi instantanément dans son esprit, et ce fut avec une vitesse consternante qu'elles se positionnèrent à la place qui leur était due.

Lyse Terro.

L.Y.S.E.T.E.R.R.O

R.O.S.E.T.Y.L.E.R

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il complètement atterré, s'arrachant les cheveux. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis trop bête, vraiment trop bête ! Ma tête est bien trop petite, j'en veux une plus grande ! Mais quel imbécile ! C'est bien sûr ! C'était là, sous mon nez, et je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Argh !

- De quoi ? s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux jeunes femmes interloquée par cette vive réaction.

Il ne leur répondit pas de suite, attrapa un calepin traînant sur la table basse du salon, sortit deux stylos à encre de sa poche et distribua ainsi tout ce petit matériel à ses patientes favorites. Il réajusta son col, nota par ailleurs qu'elles étaient toutes deux droitières, puis leur dicta avec la plus grande malice qui soit :

- J'aime le Docteur, virgule, il est tellement brillant ! Point d'exclamation.

Kate et Rose se dévisagèrent, surprises par cette expérience à première vue stupide et sans grand intérêt, puis s'exécutèrent et écrivirent à vive allure cette phrase un peu trop véridique à leur goût.

Le Docteur arracha leur feuille, fit mine de les mélanger et les déposa pressement sous leur nez avant de demander tout jovial :

- Quelle est votre écriture ?

Les deux jeunes femmes contemplèrent un long instant les lettres manuscrites, et restèrent muettes de surprise, dans l'incapacité totale de reconnaître leurs propres mots. Leurs yeux tentèrent vainement de déceler le moindre détail leur permettant d'identifier leur phrase, mais rien. Les deux écritures étaient pour ainsi dire, totalement identiques.

- Mais comment…

- Rose Tyler, je vous présente Rose Tyler ! conclut alors le Docteur avec un large sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la suite. Je sais que ça peut réellement paraître paradoxal, mais le fait d'introduire Kate comme une sorte de double de Rose est pour moi la solution la plus simple que j'ai trouvé pour tout expliquer. Certes, dit comme ça, je n'ai pas l'air vraiment convaincante. Mais avec la suite, vous allez tout de suite comprendre !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Qu'avez-vous fumé exactement ce matin ? l'interrogea Kate un tantinet choquée.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua le Docteur.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, renchérit Rose. Ce que vous dîtes est complètement insensé !

- Comment expliquez-vous votre ressemblance physique ? Votre caractère un tantinet similaire, votre…

- Une minute, je n'ai pas le même sal caractère que cette tête de mule ! s'éberlua Rose outrée.

- Entièrement d'accord ! acquiesça l'autre femme. Je ne serais jamais prête à suivre un inconnu bizarroïde les yeux fermés sans même lui demander son numéro de compte en banque !

- Et pourtant, sans même vous consulter, vous me sortez au mot près l'exacte réplique concernant la date d'aujourd'hui ! Au mot près ! Vous êtes liées, ne le niez pas, et c'est justement ce lien qui vous consume de l'intérieur et vous pousse petit à petit vers le gouffre…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau à l'énonciation de cette dure vérité. Kate et Rose se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais, toujours aussi déstabilisées à l'idée qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Non, impossible, inconcevable, irréalisable, tout à fait incroyable ! Le Docteur se trompait obligatoirement… et toujours cette migraine incessante qui empirait à chaque seconde passée l'une en compagnie de l'autre…

- Réfléchissez un peu ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur qui tenait enfin la solution. Votre douleur a commencé dès l'instant où nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, à bord de la Surprise, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui…, se remémora sombrement Rose.

- Plus ou moins, admit Kate peu convaincue.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent un instant encore et secouèrent la tête, refusant toujours cette idée. IMPOSSIBLE ! Elles n'étaient pas Rose Tyler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Rose Tyler ! Et ce n'était pas la jeune Wilson !

- Vous vous trompez obligatoirement ! Ce n'est pas possible ! décréta la DJ troublée.

- Pour quiconque qui regarde dans le Tardis, rien n'est impossible, exposa alors le Seigneur du Temps.

- Quoi ?

Le Docteur dévisagea à nouveau Rose sans rien commenter, percevant le doute au fond de son être fragilisée. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ses yeux de braise, une peur croissant au fond de son estomac. Quelques flashs datant de cette sombre période refirent leur apparition. Elle se targuait d'avoir éradiqué le Dieu des Daleks, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas seulement réalisé ce prodige… Et si… ?

- C'est Rose qui vous a donné vie, conclut alors le Gallifréen en se relevant d'un bond.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'interloqua Kate en foudroyant sa camarade.

- En regardant dans le Tardis, Rose a vu son voeu le plus cher devenir réalité…

Il s'approcha d'elle imperceptiblement, tel un spectre frôlant son dos couvert de sueur par la fièvre. Ses doigts vinrent glisser le long de ses épaules brûlantes, puis saisirent avec délicatesse les mains de son ancienne compagne à la volonté si farouche et si téméraire, celle pour qui il serait capable du meilleur comme du pire. Bien évidement, ce sentiment, cette affection, cette foi inébranlable était réciproque, et Rose n'avait jamais manqué de souligner l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, dévoilant au grand jour son souhait le plus cher :

- A savoir me protéger n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment, à travers les âges et l'espace. Ne jamais me laisser seul…

- J'avais oublié que tu étais fan de mission impossible, nota Kate à l'adresse de son amie.

- Tout d'abord il y a eu le Bad Wolf, enchaîna le Docteur sans prendre en considération la remarque désobligeante, cet esprit qui nous suivait à chacun de nos passages, et puis ensuite sa Toute Puissance sur l'espace et la matière, ce pouvoir quasi divin qui lui a permis d'effacer l'espèce des Daleks reconstituée, pour enfin terminer à votre naissance.

- Ma naissance ? répéta Kate abasourdie.

- Je vois tout ce qui est, tout ce qui était, tout ce qui pourrait être, répéta le Docteur en se remémorant cette scène à la fois tragique et magnifique. J'apporte la vie… Tels furent les mots de Rose Tyler en parfaite symbiose avec le Tardis. Mais Rose avait vu davantage qu'un futur qui pourrait être. Elle a contemplé le Temps dans son intégralité, et elle a vu qu'à un moment donné, nous serions séparés l'un de l'autre pour toujours.

- Pas pour toujours…

- Raison pour laquelle elle vous a matérialisée, Kate, à l'aide du Tardis bien évidemment. Mon vaisseau a copié une partie de son ADN, mis une touche d'excentricité gallifréene pour réaliser un clone à moitié givré mais tout aussi attachant.

- Hey !

Il s'agenouilla face à Rose et la contempla sans mot dire, la fixant avec une intensité rare et grave. Elle fuit son regard, préférant ne pas se souvenir de cette expérience qui avait là encore coûté une des si précieuses vies du Docteur…

- Un ange gardien, déclara-t-il alors en relevant doucereusement son menton vers lui. Voilà ce que vous cherchiez à faire : me protéger. Et quoi de mieux que de me mettre dans les pattes une jeune femme qui n'est autre que votre reflet, une autre partie de vous-même, un pan de votre subconscient que vous gardez habituellement caché ?

- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais sous l'emprise du Tardis…, s'excusa Rose les yeux baissés.

- Vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous faisiez. Vous avez tracé sa destinée, en la déposant au milieu de ce bois, dans les bras d'une jeune religieuse… Vous avez vu dans le Temps et vous saviez qu'au moment où je me retrouverais tout seul, abandonné par Martha, responsable de la mort d'Astrid, séparé de vous… Kate Wilson ferait son apparition pour me sauver in extremis de ma perdition… Vous saviez tout depuis le début, tout comme le Tardis avec qui vous faisiez équipe. Et puis… lors de votre réveil, vous avez tout oublié.

Voilà donc la réponse à la grande question. Voilà pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées en contact malgré le changement de dimension. Voilà pourquoi elles n'avaient cessé de croiser leur chemin, enfants comme adultes, voilà qui clarifiait cette étrange sensation de familiarité que le Docteur avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de Kate dès le premier regard.

- Ca expliquerait pourquoi on tombait amoureuse des mêmes types, lâcha alors la jeune DJ en pleins songes.

Elle observa Rose et le Docteur, qui la dévisagèrent tous deux curieusement avant de se jeter un coup d'œil gêné, et comprit alors sa gaffe. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle rectifia difficilement le tir, vous vous en douterez :

- Enfin pas toujours… juste une fois sur quatre… ou une fois sur deux… vous savez ce que c'est, quand on est entre filles… on flash toujours sur un inconnu beau gosse qui passe dans le couloir, mais dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas pareil, pas du tout les mêmes goûts…

- Oui, oui tout à fait, acquiesça vivement l'extraterrestre lui-même embarrassé.

Un ange passa dans l'appartement, un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois individus. Kate Wilson contempla sa camarade, sans trop savoir quoi penser de ces toutes nouvelles révélations. Une copie… voilà donc tout ce qu'elle était ? Une banale copie de Rose Tyler ? Un reflet ? Une arrière pensée laissée au hasard derrière elle ? Un coup de pinceau sur une toile déjà achevée ? Rien de plus rien de moins qu'un pion dans un gigantesque échiquier ? Rien de plus qu'une présence à présent inutile pour le Docteur ? Elle ne savait trop dire si elle se sentait frustrée, lésée, ou particulièrement déprimée… peut-être bien les trois à la fois ? Le Docteur ne remarqua en rien son état qui allait en s'empirant et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- La question qui se pose à présent est…

- Pourquoi sommes-nous malades ? compléta Rose toujours attentive.

- Exactement ! C'est comme les aimants !

Il y eut comme qui dirait un blanc, car aucune des deux compagnes ne voyait exactement où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir…

- C'est brillant, tout à fait brillant ! complimenta le Docteur tout sourire.

- Et ce serait probablement éblouissant si l'on pouvait comprendre ! grommela Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Admettons que Rose et vous formez un aimant complet. Brisez un aimant en deux, et vous obtenez deux autres aimant avec les mêmes pôles magnétiques. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rose et donc avec vous. Quand elle a regardé dans le Tardis, elle a vu ce qui m'arriverait si j'étais livré à moi-même en période de dépression. Le Dark Doctor et tout ce qui suit… si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'ose imaginer l'état de l'Univers à cette heure. Enfin bref peu importe je m'égare… Elle a donc anticipé sur cette tragédie, se divisant en une autre partie, vous Kate, un petit être tout chétif qu'elle a envoyé dans le passé à une période proche de sa naissance.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors à vous deux, vous formez l'aimant principal. Elle était le pôle positif, et vous le négatif…

- Hey ! Pourquoi négatif ???!!! s'offusqua soudain la jeune DJ.

- C'est un exemple…, hésita alors le Gallifréen embarrassé d'avior traduit aussi vite le fond de sa pensé.

- Menteur !

- Peu importe. Deux pôles de signe contraire s'attirent, ce qui explique que vous étiez souvent ensemble durant votre jeunesse. Seulement, quand Rose s'est déplacée d'Univers, elle a changé. Et quand je dis « changé », je sous entends par là au point de vue physique, au niveau atomique, voire même plus inscrit encore dans l'organisme. Les énergies résiduelles des voyages et de son séjour là bas, dans le monde de Pete, l'ont rendue négative elle aussi…

- Nous sommes toutes les deux négatives… On ne vous a pourtant pas fait trop de mal à ce que je sache ! grogna Kate qui n'appréciait guère la métaphore.

- Puisque deux charges du même signe s'opposent, elles ne peuvent coexister l'une à côté de l'autre…, conclut alors le Gallifréen tout fier de son raisonnement.

- Ah je vois, et il faudrait mettre quelle distance ? s'enquit alors Kate prête à plier bagage aussi vite que possible pour oublier ce terrible mal de tête.

Le Docteur la contempla un instant sans mot dire, avant d'observer Rose, et de retourner enfin à elle, dans un silence horriblement grave et sérieux.

- Un univers…, admit-il enfin sans perdre le véritable sens de cette révélation.

- Ah… et sinon ? l'interrogea alors Kate loin d'être dupe par ce que cela signifiait réellement pour lui.

- Eliminer une des deux charges pour la survie de l'autre…

VLAM ! Ce fut à cet instant précis que Rose émit un faible gémissement, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol.

- Rose ! s'écria le Docteur en se penchant sur elle.

- A ce rythme, il ne restera plus beaucoup de charge négative à éliminer…, grommela Kate avant de tomber elle aussi dans une parfaite inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello c'est moi ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais comme qui dirait très malade… et donc… ben voilà. Merci à Coralie, Dusto'Ash, My-Doctor-Who, et Firefox pour les reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Le Chapitre qui suit… mouais, bon, ça va, c'est très guimauve, mais après je vous garantis un peu d'action. Comment de l'action ? Avec Kate et Rose clouées au lit et un Docteur désemparé ? Comment mettre de l'action ? Fastoche, patientez un peu, vous ne le regretterez pas ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Tout seul, à nouveau, abandonné, immobile au milieu des deux corps agonisants de ses tendres compagnes. Il s'agita, tenta en vain de les réanimer, puis il admit difficilement qu'il n'y avait définitivement plus rien à faire. Il était bel et bien en train de les perdre, incapable d'agir, de penser, poignardé en plein cœur par cette triste vérité. Il s'avouait vaincu. NON ! Non il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec elles !

Il saisit le corps indolent de Rose, l'attira contre lui, plongea la tête dans ses cheveux soyeux, humant son doux parfum de camomille, les yeux clos -des yeux larmoyant de désespoir et de honte, des yeux qu'il préférait ne pas révéler au grand jour, de peur de se montrer faible, des yeux qui trahissaient en cet instant tragique toute sa peur et ses doutes-. Méritait-il d'être à ses côtés, lui qui ne pouvait la sauver ? Avait-il le droit de la toucher alors qu'il la torturait quotidiennement ? Pouvait-il se permettre de l'aimer enfin de compte ? En était-il seulement à la hauteur ?

Il la souleva lentement du sol, la transporta jusqu'au sofa de cuir où il la déposa avec délicatesse, la recouvrant d'une couverture laineuse qu'il avait trouvé dans une armoire à l'étage. Il la contempla longuement sans rien dire, redessina chaque parcelle de son visage du bout des doigts, timidement comme toujours… elle qui représentait interdit, sa pomme défendue, ce à quoi il devrait renoncer à jamais…

Il posa une main sur son front et réprima un douloureux soupir. Ses fonctions vitales étaient en chute libre. Si elles continuaient de s'amoindrir de la sorte, elle finirait tout bonnement par s'éteindre.

- Rose…, l'appela-t-il à voix basse.

Il n'y eut malheureusement aucune réponse. Drame. Tragédie. Désespoir. Silence total… Le Docteur se retint un instant de respirer, songeant sombrement aux différentes options. Il lui restait une solution évidemment. Une solution qu'il envisageait depuis qu'il avait tout découvert. Une solution à laquelle il se refusait. Une solution qui pouvait malgré tout la sauver : éliminer une des deux charges négatives.

Il s'en retourna aux côtés de Kate d'un pas décidé, inconsciente elle aussi, face contre terre, un mince filet de sang perlant de ses narines. Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et la retourna le plus délicatement possible sur le côté, tâchant de ne pas la brusquer.

- Docteur…, geignit-elle dans un murmure.

- Chut… je suis là Kate, je suis là, tout va bien…

- Non, tout ne va pas bien au contraire… argh… Non allons mourir…

- Non, rassurez-vous, je vais trouver une solution, vous allez voir, je…

- Eliminez une des deux charges négatives ! imposa-t-elle alors sèchement.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le Docteur pris de court.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Il y a une Rose Tyler de trop dans cette pièce… et c'est moi.

Le Gallifréen cessa un instant de bouger, figé par l'horreur de cette initiative. Il la contempla longuement sans rien commenter, ahuri devant une telle détermination. Kate paraissait bel et bien décidée à en finir, prête à se sacrifier pour sauver son original. Comment diable était-ce arrivé ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce stade ? A cette idée ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Avait-il réellement le pouvoir d'influencer les esprits au point de leur retirer la vie sans même y songer lui-même –du moins sans trop s'y attarder-?

- Hors de question ! abdiqua-t-il froidement.

- Vous savez que c'est l'unique solution Docteur, la seule chance que vous ayez de la garder à vos côtés.

- N'en parlez plus Kate, je refuse de vous tuer…

- Mais je ne vous demande de me tuer ! Ce serait trop cruel, non… Je peux le faire moi-même. Je vous demanderais juste me donner une boîte de codéine… ou mieux : de l'extasie.

- Kate…

- Je ne sers à rien à présent. Ma mission était de vous sauver de votre perdition, vous empêcher de sombrer du côté obscur de la Force. A présent que cette mission est achevée –avec un royal succès on peut l'admettre-, je n'ai plus aucune utilité, aucune raison d'être.

- Stop.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'attache, pas de travail… Je ne ferais de mal à personne en disparaissant.

- Stop, j'ai dit stop !

Elle cessa sa tirade, glacée par la fureur et l'impuissance qui embrasait son regard. La colère d'un Seigneur du Temps… Mais contre qui était-il le plus en colère ? Contre elle ? Contre son sacrifice ? En colère pour avoir osé lui proposé une telle idée ? Ou bien en colère contre lui-même ? Enragé à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas la force de l'écouter et de choisir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas Rose Tyler, avança-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait entendre aucun doute. Vous avez peut-être la même voix, les mêmes mains, les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, mais vous n'avez pas la même vie, non loin de là… Vous n'avez pas la même histoire, les mêmes expériences. Vous ne faîtes pas les mêmes choix, ne prenez pas les mêmes décisions et c'est en cela que vous êtes totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.

- Je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et posa un index furtif sur ses lèvres, la dévisageant avec compassion et… tendresse ? pitié ? peur ? doute ? désespoir ? Diable, pourquoi s'entêtait-il ? Pourquoi semblait si triste à l'idée de la perdre ? Pouvait-elle réellement le déstabiliser à ce point ?

- Vous n'êtes pas Rose Tyler, vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. Vous êtes peut-être son double tardisien, mais pour moi, vous ne cesserez d'être Kate Wilson, c'est bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et, saisissant d'une main tremblante les doigts qui erraient sur ses lèvres, elle se retira quelque peu de son emprise pour mieux avouer d'une voix lasse les sentiments qui l'avaient poussée à prendre une telle initiative :

- Rose et moi ne sommes peut-être pas pareilles, c'est vrai… mais il y a un point sur lequel nous sommes bel et bien identiques.

Il plissa les yeux, intrigué par cette nouvelle révélation. Que s'apprêtait donc à lui avouer Kate ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si embarrassée ? Il patienta sans rien dire, attendant la suite. La jeune femme de son côté jurait intérieurement, appréciant que très peu ce genre de situation embarrassante et tendue où la seule issue était de révéler au grand jour la vérité, franchement, d'une traite, sans devinettes ni allusions, sans mentir ni détourner le regard… Ah ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Les secondes s'écoulaient et Kate prenait bien conscience que le silence installé se faisait de plus en plus long… Mais bon sang c'était évident, non ? Avait-elle réellement besoin de le formuler à voix haute ? Après tout, il s'agissait du si célèbre Docteur, donc par définition, il n'était pas TOTALEMENT stupide ! D'autant plus qu'il avait lu dans son esprit… la corde à linge… il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça ! Rappelons toutefois que d'un autre côté c'était un homme, et que par définition, les hommes sont toujours un peu longs à la détente…

- Kate ? l'appela-t-il visiblement impatient.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en revenant brusquement à elle.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à me dire quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Je crois que si.

- Et moi je crois que non ! Je sais encore ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! râla-t-elle mauvaise d'être mise à jour.

- Savez-vous ce que je crois ? enchaîna-t-il aussitôt tout aussi sévère.

- Que Einstein est un idiot ?

- Ca je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Bref.

Il se racla la gorge et débuta ainsi, le plus passionnément et solennellement du monde :

- Je crois que si vous m'avez suivi dans mon combat contre les Spectres Soniques, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Evidemment, j'était responsable de leur arrivé sur Terre, répliqua Kate qui ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer sentimentale.

- Je crois que si vous avez combattu pour moi lors de ce Tribunal – et ce au péril de votre vie- dans l'unique intention de me défendre aux yeux de tout un peuple ce n'était pas pour rien. De même lorsque vous avez joint vos efforts aux miens dans l'Arène…

- Non, je me battais pour ma survie.

- Je crois que si vous avez eu l'audace d'affronter le Dark Doctor et de céder votre cerveau à l'esprit de Rose en prenant le risque qu'il finisse en bouille, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Vous empêcher d'assassiner un Empereur et sauver toute une population de votre noirceur démoniaque, ce n'est pas rien…

- Je crois que si vous avez affronté votre plus grande peur –à savoir l'eau- pour venir me sauver de cette noyade à Venise, ce n'était pas non plus pour rien…

Cette fois-ci Kate ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Je crois…

- Vous croyez beaucoup de choses ! l'interrompit-elle agacée à l'idée qu'il était loin –mais alors très loin- d'être stupide.

- Je crois aujourd'hui que si vous êtes prête à donner votre vie pour sauver Rose, ce n'est pas pour rien, conclut-il finalement.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Kate grimaça et détourna les yeux de son regard perçant, énervée elle-même d'être ainsi mise à nue aussi facilement. Bien entendu, elle adorait remettre les pendules à l'heure chez ses compagnons, elle en éprouvait même un certain plaisir, une puissance cachée. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus, ce fut qu'on en fasse de même avec elle, oh oui ! Quelle horreur ! Surtout quand c'était vrai !

- Comme je le disais, reprit-elle toujours sans trop oser le regarder, il y a effectivement un point sur lequel nous sommes identiques.

Elle tâcha de se vider l'esprit, agacée à l'idée de révéler une vérité qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas admettre elle-même –une vérité qu'il venait à l'instant de parfaitement démontrer-. Bon sang, ce n'était pas rien quand même ! Si ? Avec le Docteur, tout était si étrange que même les gestes et les sentiments les plus douteux devenaient tout bonnement banals…

- Rose serait prête à donner sa vie, prête à se sacrifier pour votre bonheur.

Voilà déjà une moitié de phrase. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, si ? Il était suffisamment grand et intelligent pour deviner la suite tout seul ? Pffff… Grrrr… tssssst ! Kate bouillonnait intérieurement, consciente que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle se racla la gorge, baissa les yeux et murmura alors d'une voix quasi inaudible :

- La vérité, c'est que… moi aussi. Je sais que vous serez heureux avec elle.

OUF !!!!!!!!!!! Voilà c'était dit. Fermez la page, changement de chapitre, scène coupée, the end… bref, voilà ENFIN une bonne chose de faite, une action qui avait un minimum de sens. Etrangement, Kate se sentait un minimum plus légère -sûre qu'elle irait se peser dès la fin de cette histoire !-.

Le Docteur garda le silence un moment, jugeant une fois encore que son charisme naturel ravageait désastreusement la vie d'une autre innocente. En considérant la chose sous un autre angle, ce serait plutôt à lui de se sacrifier, au vu de tous les morts et démunis qu'il laissait derrière lui. Mais il était trop lâche, comme toujours, pour avoir le cran d'affronter ce genre de décision. Il lâcha un faible soupir, puis il saisit le menton de Kate et le haussa légèrement vers lui, l'obligeant alors à relever les yeux dans sa direction.

- Ce n'est pas en vous ôtant la vie que vous comblerez mon bonheur, loin de là.

- Mais Rose pourrait rester éternellement avec vous et…

- Non, pas éternellement.

- Et puis… peut-être que je ne mourrais pas totalement, relativisa-t-elle. Il y aura sans doute un transfert d'énergie de mon corps vers celui de Rose, tout naturellement.

- Quoi ? s'écria le Docteur dans une grimace totale d'incompréhension.

- Ben oui, expliqua-t-elle un peu bêtement, comme dans le film the One, avec Jet Li…

- Non, c'est non ! enchaîna-t-il sévère. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Vous dîtes que vous n'avez aucune attache, aucune raison de vivre, que vous ne ferez de mal à personne en disparaissant, mais c'est faux ! Il y a bel et bien quelqu'un que vous feriez énormément souffrir en mourrant.

- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? le défia-t-elle alors du regard.

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un noeud se forma alors immédiatement dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à réfléchir très attentivement à ce qu'il allait dire. Il la contempla longuement, de ce regard triste et éperdu qui témoignait sans mal d'un conflit interne et violent, d'une déferlante d'émotions qu'il peinait parfois à contrôler -notamment dans les crises comme celle-ci-. Au final, il ne révéla rien, probablement par lâcheté, ou par réflexe, car depuis tout ce temps, il avait appris que ses propres sentiments pouvaient se révéler dévastateurs, notamment s'ils s'évadaient de son être.

Kate comprit sans trop de difficultés le malaise installé -il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à qui elle manquerait une fois trépassée-. Plan B. Elle sourit, un sourire triste et condescendant, avant de sursauter, et d'écarquiller les yeux, la main sur le ventre, surprise.

- Docteur ! s'affola-t-elle alors.

- Quoi ? s'intrigua ce dernier choqué par un tel rebus d'énergie.

- J'ai un aveu à vous faire…, articula-t-elle rapidement.

Il haussa un sourcil, méfiant, et se pencha vers elle, inquiet. Kate avait des aveux à faire ? Plus importants encore que ceux qu'elle n'avaient déjà oser lui dire ? Il devait craindre le pire –quoique d'un certain côté, il se sentait flatté d'être ainsi l'objet de tant de secrets-.

- Je vous écoute, souffla-t-il attentif.

- J'ai envie d'une pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà mon chapitre préféré. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi ! Quand au chapitre précédent, ben que voulez-vous, je suis une sentimentale cachée qui ne peut s'empêcher de tourner les scènes romantiques à quelque chose de comique, et quelque chose de comique au tragique, mais ça c'est pour le chapitre qui vient… niark niark niark. Aller, je vous laissez déguster. **

**Merci à mes lecteur favoris, Nadège, Dusto'Ash, Coralie, My Doctor Who, Fire Fox, et tous les autres !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Et voilà. Nous avons donc une quatre fromages, une calzone, une végétarienne et deux coca-cola, récapitula le livreur en lâchant brusquement le paquet brûlant dans les bras du Docteur un tantinet pris de cours.

- Merci, articula-t-il manquant de peu de renverser le tout.

Diable, pourquoi était-il si maladroit ces temps-ci ? Le jeu de scrable, le nombre incalculable de gamelles dans le tapis… Il devait probablement avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Oui, il était sans aucun doute distrait… Distrait par la mort prochaine et inéluctable de ses deux compagnes ? Oui, peut-être bien… -au vu de la gravité de la situation, admettez qu'il n'était guère facile de garder son sang froid et sa lucidité-.

- Dîtes, est-ce que Mademoiselle Wilson est en bonne santé ? demanda alors le livreur en comptant la monnaie rendue par l'extraterrestre.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'intrigua le Gallifréen en fronçant les sourcils.

Etrange… Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme de vingt ans soit lui aussi connecté aux deux jeunes femmes pour posséder une telle information ? Non, l'univers de Doctor Who était peut-être bizarre, loufoque et déjanté, mais certainement pas à ce point là… Pourquoi donc pensait-il que Kate allait mal ? Comment le savait-il ? Hein ? Comment ? Le Docteur le détailla des pieds à la tête, méfiant. Le teint mat, les yeux turquoise, les cheveux courts imbibés de gel, probablement originaire de la Sicile à l'écoute de son accent méditerranéen. Rien qui n'indiquât un quelconque lien avec Kate ou avec Rose. Non, il extrapolait sans doute. Il s'agissait là d'une pure coïncidence… quoique…

- Le Coca-Cola, décréta le livreur d'un ton brusque.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua le Docteur en sortant soudainement de sa rêverie.

- Kate disait que jamais elle ne céderait à la tentation du Coca-Cola.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, elle a peur de devenir dépendante. Elle adore ça, mais elle n'en boit plus car elle a remarqué qu'elle devenait accro.

- Et donc selon vous, si elle en reboit, c'est probablement parce qu'elle va mal ? comprit le Docteur impressionné par un tel sens de déduction.

Le livreur haussa les épaules et hocha la tête :

- Ouais, ça et le fait qu'elle est debout sur la balustrade de son balcon prête à se jeter dans le vide…

- QUOI ?????? s'écria le Gallifréen en panique.

Il se retourna brusquement, les yeux levés vers l'étage où logeait Kate et distingua la jeune femme, habillée légèrement pour la saison -débardeur et short-, immobile, en équilibre entre la vie et la mort, les yeux clos, le souffle coupé, prête à sauter, comme l'avait parfaitement décrite le livreur. Le Docteur s'entendit hurler :

- Kate, NON !

Il lâcha les cartons à pizzas, les boissons et les sachets d'huiles pimentées sous les exclamations grognonnes du jeune homme, rentrant à vive allure dans le bâtiment. Il appela l'ascenseur, patienta en sautillant sur place, appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, à intervalles de plus en plus rapides –sachant bien malgré lui que ce geste n'accélérerait pas la descente de l'engin-.

- Aller, aller, aller, aller… ALLER !

Il ne découvrit que trop tard la feuille de papier sur laquelle on avait griffonné « hors service » et jura entre ses dents. Il détala à travers les couloirs, glissa sur le parquet récemment lustré et trébucha dans un balai pour finalement percuter de plein fouet l'encadrement d'une petite arche séparant deux corps de bâtiment. Il cria de rage et de douleur, son arcade ouverte et saignant abondamment. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le Docteur s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, les cœurs battant à tout rompre, l'angoisse étouffant petit à petit son esprit noyé dans une panique totale, les membres raidis par l'effort, perdant haleine au point qu'il faillit bien s'étouffer lui-même. Sa main gauche errait en avant sur la rampe, le soutenant dans cette ascension torturante qui semblait ne jamais finir.

Il parvint enfin à l'étage requis, s'échappa de ces horribles escaliers, éperdu et désorienté. Bon sang ces maudits appartements humains ! Toutes les mêmes portes ! Gauche ? Droite ? Devant, derrière ? Vite, vite, vite, vite… VITE ! Le temps pressait ! Non ! Il n'avait plus le Temps ! Un Seigneur du Temps en retard, voilà une première ! Aller, aller, aller, aller… ALLER !!!!

Suivant son intuition –en espérant que ce soit la bonne-, il s'engagea à gauche, tâcha d'ouvrir la troisième porte se présentant à lui. Verrouillée… -comme par hasard, satané auteur !-. Il sortit en vitesse son tournevis sonique, mais tremblant de tout son être à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus la sauver, il lâcha maladroitement –encore !- l'objet qui roula trois mètres sur la droite.

- Non, non, non, non… NON !

Il le ramassa, le régla et, au déclic de la serrure, il frappa du pied dans la porte. Le battant vola contre le mur dans un déchirement terrible. Il se rua sans se poser de question à l'intérieur du studio. Rose était toujours inconsciente sur le canapé… mais Kate…

- Kate ! hurla-t-il en l'apercevant sur le petit balcon.

Il détala à travers le salon, sauta par-dessus les divers obstacles, telle la table basse, les piles de magazines, les DVDs, renversa une ou deux chaises et quelques objets décoratifs dans l'élan de sa précipitation, tira d'un geste vif les rideaux, ouvrit la baie vitrée, et s'avança à vive allure sur le balcon où se tenait la jeune suicidaire…

- NON ! cria-t-il impuissant devant l'inévitable.

Elle avait sauté…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon après vous avoir fait un peu mariner, fait passer une mauvaise nuit à Nadège –mon petit plaisir personnel-, monter la tension et l'angoisse mourir d'impatience, je vous propose la suite, pas mal aussi. Pas autant d'action, mais belle dans la symbolique. Enfin vous verrez bien. Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, donc à Nadège, Coralie, Dusto'Ash, Mordax6 et My-Doctor-Who. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Le Docteur se jeta lui aussi en avant et tendit le bras dans le vide, animé par un ultime souffle d'espoir, une dernière chance de peut-être la sauver de cette mort inéluctable. Contre toute attente, durant ce laps de temps si juste, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main vagabonde de la jeune femme filant à vive allure vers le sol de béton, la rattrapant in extremis de cette chute fatale.

- Argh…, geignit-il en tâchant de ne pas lâcher prise.

Il la maintenait à l'aide d'un seul bras –le moins fort évidemment comme c'est toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation tendue-. Le supplice s'en affermit d'autant plus que le poids ballant de Kate à l'autre bout déchirait un à un ses muscles déjà raidis par la course infernale qu'il avait endurée précédemment.

- Kate, je n'arriverais pas à tenir… donnez-moi votre autre main.

La jeune femme sembla sortir de sa rêverie, de cet état second dans lequel elle s'était plongé pour avoir le tact et le courage d'accomplir cette dernière volonté. Elle constata -non sans une certaine consternation- qu'elle s'était tout bonnement « loupée » et leva la tête vers l'obstacle à son bon vouloir pour découvrir le Docteur, plié en deux, grimaçant de douleur, son bras triplant de volume sous l'effort occasionné par un telle torture.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle agacée en secouant vivement le bras du pauvre Gallifréen.

- Hors… de… question… raaah ! grogna-t-il en se tordant sur lui-même.

- Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas la sauver…

- Non !...argh.. je refuse…

- Docteur…

- NON ! vociféra-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Kate le contempla l'instant de quelques secondes sans rien dire et il la fixa tout aussi intensément, sans un mot, ses yeux s'embrasant de plus belle, animé par la colère et… la peur ? Le Docteur avait-il peur ? Peur pour elle ? Peur de la perdre ? Impossible. Elle n'était que le reflet de Rose Tyler, elle ne méritait pas une telle dévotion, certainement pas de sa part.

Elle frémit, son estomac se nouant inexorablement sous ce regard ardent et tourmenté, considérant alors non pas le Docteur, mais l'homme. L'homme impuissant qui tentait l'impossible pour éviter l'inévitable, l'homme prêt à tout pour ne pas lâcher prise, l'homme capable de se sacrifier sans réfléchir… Quel était donc cet homme-là ? Celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant habitait l'âme si mystérieuse de notre cher moraliste plus communément appelé Gallifréen déjanté ?

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait observé dans un tel état de désespoir et d'impuissance remontait à Venise, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée dans un puit, menacée de noyade. Elle avait toujours cru à ce moment là, qu'il avait tout tenté -absolument tout risqué- pour la sauver car elle représentait alors tout ce qui lui restait : sa compagne de fortune. Or aujourd'hui, Rose l'avait rejoint. Pourquoi continuait-il alors à agir de la sorte ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle dans un chuchotement qui se perdit dans la brise matinale.

Le Docteur ne déclara rien, du moins pas immédiatement. Leurs mains se perdaient, glissaient, se sauvaient l'une de l'autre sans parvenir à se tenir. Il lâcherait bientôt prise, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. La douleur se propagea dans son bras, puis remonta illico dans son épaule, pour descendre insidieusement dans son dos, lancinant chacun de ses muscles, pétrifiant chacun de ses membres. Ciel que c'était dur de tenir ! Il n'y arriverait pas, il ne s'en sentait plus capable, ses forces s'amenuisaient, son étreinte se desserrait : il allait la perdre !

- Parce que…, débuta-t-il à voix basse en réponse à ses doutes. Parce que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de…

Il hésita. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne relevait en aucun cas d'un aveu banal et innocent. Non, là il s'agissait réellement d'un engagement, d'un déclic qui avait déverrouillé le coffre de ses deux cœurs, libérant son âme vagabonde et enflammée.

- Plutôt que de perdre l'une de vous deux… Que ce soit Rose ou vous.

Silence total –perturbé de temps à autre par leurs gémissements d'effort ininterrompus-, immobilité de leurs corps tremblants de fatigue et contractés à l'extrême, fixation insistante de leurs regards embrasés…. Du haut de cet étage, tout semblait subir un ralenti ; le temps se dilatait tandis qu'ils se sondaient mutuellement, rattachés l'un à l'autre par une simple poignée de mains. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, imploser ou bien même décoller d'orbite, rien n'aurait pu endiguer cette situation critique, briser cet équilibre entre la vie et la mort, cette crise à la fois horrible et magnifique, cet instant propice, là où les mots se découvraient un sens nouveau et une valeur unique, là où le moindre murmure signifiait tant…

- Kate je vous en supplie, donnez moi votre main.

Il tendit le second bras à son encontre, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle se résoudrait à l'écouter, ne serait-ce que pour une fois. La jeune femme hésita. Rose ou bien elle ? Si elle ne mourrait pas immédiatement, elle mourrait d'ici très peu de temps, frappée par une rupture d'anévrisme due à la proximité de son « double tardisien ».

- Kate, l'appela le Docteur dans un ultime effort.

Elle leva -ENFIN !- le bras vers lui et saisit son autre main, le soulageant d'un poids considérable. L'extraterrestre se bascula en arrière, la remonta difficilement, mais sûrement. Kate prit appui sur la façade pour plus de facilité et, après quelques derniers efforts, elle rejoignit le Docteur qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos, les bras tétanisés.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle penchée sur lui.

Le Docteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui sauta au cou, la serrant brusquement contre lui, les cœurs en proie à un battement vif mais pas moins apaisé. Kate lui rendit son étreinte, quoiqu'un peu embarrassée il est vrai, par la situation.

- Ne me refaites plus jamais une chose pareille, c'est bien compris ? commanda-t-il d'une voix emprunte de soulagement et encore marquée par la terreur.

- Mais comment allez-vous nous guérir maintenant ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en sentant les maux de tête redoubler de puissance.

- Il y a une solution, souffla-t-il calmement à son oreille en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour mieux l'étreindre. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas perdre Rose. Or, si je veux garder Rose à mes côtés, cela implique votre mort, et c'est pour moi tout aussi inacceptable.

Il se recula et, sans la quitter du regard, il lui avoua d'une voix sourde et boudeuse, comme s'il rechignait à agir de la sorte.

- Pour continuer à persister, vous devez vivre dans deux Univers différents.

Kate ouvrit de larges yeux, comprenant soudainement le sens de cette révélation.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que…

- Que je vais ramener Rose chez elle.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible ?

- Rien n'est impossible. Du moins pas avec moi…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ravageur.

- Vous n'allez pas faire cela pour moi tout de même ! Je refuse que vous…

- Vous n'y changerez rien, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- Mais enfin, vous renoncez à la meilleure chose qui ne vous soit jamais arrivé !

- Je ne renonce pas qu'à cela…, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Erreur fatale. Il en avait trop dit, une fois encore. Il sourit tristement, puis, tout en replaçant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille, il baissa la tête et conseilla :

- Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant.

- Non, pas avant de savoir exactement ce que vous manigancez, je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever, saisit d'un geste vif son visage à deux mains, glissa ses doigts jusqu'aux tempes et, s'introduisant sans sa permission dans son esprit chaotique et dévasté par la douleur, il la plongea illico dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Kate s'effondra immédiatement dans ses bras, inconsciente, calme et paisible. Le Docteur resta ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes, caressa du bout des doigts sa joue pâle et froide, puis, alors que ses oreilles commençaient une fois encore à saigner, il se décida enfin à agir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Le premier des deux chapitres de la fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plût. Je poste le prochain tout de suite après car ils ne sont pas séparables. Vous allez dire que je suis cruelle, et vous aurez sans doute raison ! Mais bon, je réserve bien des surprises encore à notre Gallifréen déjanté. L'aventure ne fait que commencer ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente St Sylvestre et les meilleurs vœux du monde pour cette nouvelle année 2009. Bonne santé, bonne inspiration et créativité, bonne lecture ! **

_Monde de Pete _

- Voilà sept jours que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle et tu voudrais que je garde mon calme ? s'extériorisa Jackie visiblement à bout de nerfs.

- Tout ce que je dis, relativisa Peter fatigué par les sautes d'humeur incessantes de sa femme, c'est que ce n'est pas en criant qu'elle reviendra.

- Peut-être, mais ça me fait du bien !

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ont enduré les voisins quand elle avait disparu pendant douze mois, grommela le mari dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? menaça-t-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

- Non, non rien.

Le téléphone sonna. M. Tyler s'empressa de décrocher son portable et, après quelques hochements de tête et autres approbations, il rompit la conversation pour s'adresser à sa femme soudainement silencieuse.

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Le MI6 affirme que si Rose était en Angleterre, ils l'auraient obligatoirement repérée.

- Oui, mais si elle n'est pas en Angleterre ??? désespéra la pauvre mère. Si ça se trouve, elle est coincée à l'autre bout de la Russie ou la Chine, prisonnière dans des camps en Amérique du Sud, ou bien…

DING DONG !

Elle se stoppa dans sa tirade et se retourna surprise vers l'immense porte d'entrée. La sonnette résonna à nouveau dans le vaste corridor et ce fut au bout de la troisième tentative que Jackie demanda d'une voix fluette :

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non, avoua Pete tout aussi choqué.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG…

La sonnerie ne s'arrêtait plus, plongeant alors l'immense demeure dans une cacophonie ininterrompue. Il semblait bel et bien qu'un forcené tentait d'entrer dans leur humble domicile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir ? s'impatienta Jackie quelque peu effrayée par tant de hargne à entrer.

Pete leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas prudent. Il tapa le digicode d'ouverture, puis, saisissant consciencieusement la clenche, il ouvrit d'un geste vif. Le spectacle auquel il assista alors le priva de toute parole.

- Qui est-ce ? s'intrigua alors Jackie devant l'immobilité inquiétante de son mari.

- Aidez-moi ! s'écria alors le Docteur, une Rose inconsciente dans les bras.

- Docteur, mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Je croyais que…

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Où est sa chambre ?

- Par ici, venez…

* * *

- Donc, si je comprends bien ce que vous dîtes, récapitula Peter Tyler, Rose s'est elle-même répliquée, et ce double…

- Kate Wilson, rappela le Gallifréen toujours aussi sévère. Elle n'est pas son double. Enfin pas comme vous l'entendez.

- Elles ne peuvent coexister dans la même dimension ?

- C'est cela, acquiesça l'extraterrestre.

- Et comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans votre Univers ? demanda sévèrement Jackie toujours aussi méfiante.

- C'est une longue histoire, se justifia le Docteur mal à l'aise.

- Je serais pourtant bien curieuse de l'entendre.

- Rose vous l'expliquera.

- Bah voyons ! Comme d'habitude, vous ne répondez qu'à ce qui vous plaît de répondre !

- Mais vous devez bien lui dire qu'à présent, enchaîna-t-il sans prendre en considération la remarque quelque peu désobligeante, elle ne doit aucun cas tenter de me rejoindre, sous peine de mourir…

Les parents acquiescèrent gravement d'un hochement de tête et lâchèrent simultanément un faible soupir. Rose ne leur pardonnerait pas une telle restriction, mais qu'importe ? Si ça vie en dépendait, il devenait évidement elle devrait se résoudre à ne plus jamais le revoir… Ainsi soit-il.

Le Gallifréen se leva alors du confortable fauteuil de cuir, déposa le verre de bourbon sur la table et enfila pressement son manteau.

- Vous partez ? s'interloqua le père stupéfait.

- Je ne dois pas traîner ici. Ma présence peut entraîner des ruptures dans cet Univers que vous vous passeriez volontiers, croyez-moi !

- Mais Rose… elle va demander après vous dès son réveil.

- Dîtes-lui simplement que…

Le Docteur se stoppa dans son élan, les cœurs frappés par une décharge sourde mais pas moins douloureuse. Toutes ses aventures passées en compagnie de la jeune femme lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Ses sourires, ses pleurs, ses plaisanteries, les crises qu'ils avaient tous deux surmontés, ensembles, main dans la main… Que pouvaient-ils lui dire ? Hein ?

- Dîtes-lui…

Il se revit en Norvège, sur cette plage sauvage assaillie par les vagues glaciales du Nord. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui avouer quoi que ce soit… et encore moins la vérité, ce qu'il ressentait réellement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'audace de révéler au grand jour, ni à elle ni à qui que ce soit…

- Quoi que vous vouliez lui dire, objecta solennellement Peter Tyler en se levant à son tour, je pense que vous devriez lui dire en personne.

Le Gallifréen hésita, puis hocha la tête, soumis à la volonté du père qui, malgré les apparences, se révélait bien plus courageux et bien plus sage qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Jackie quant à elle croisait les bras, imaginant -à raison on devait l'admettre- récupérer sa fille en pleurs dès la fin de cet entretien.

Le Docteur s'éclipsa sans un mot du salon, grimpa lentement les escaliers, ses cœurs s'alourdissant à chaque marche. Il s'avança timidement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et s'introduisit silencieusement dans la pièce chaude et calme.

Rose reposait là, sur son lit, une couette jaune couvrant son corps encore fatigué par les récents évènements. Sa respiration douce et paisible animait quelque peu l'ambiance tragique de ce départ précipité. Le Docteur la contempla un long moment sans rien dire, muet par un spectacle si doux, si inaccessible. Dieu sait qu'il ne désirait que son bonheur, vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, vieillir avec elle, mourir avec elle, partager sa vie, ses souffles, sa joie et ses peines… Toute cette existence à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais aspirer…

En tant que Dernier Seigneur du Temps, il devenait dernier Gardien de l'Univers, protégeait les civilisations des cataclysmes spatio-temporels, sauvaient les âmes démunies qui souffraient des tyrans implacables, empêchaient les adeptes des voyages temporels à bouleverser l'Histoire en leur faveur…

- Rose…, l'appela-t-il doucement toujours debout au pied de son lit.

La jeune femme n'émit aucune réaction, plongée encore dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il lâcha un faible soupir dépité, accablé par le désespoir de ne pouvoir s'autoriser une dernière conversation avec elle… mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout ? Plus facile et sans conséquences… Il s'approcha lentement et s'installa sur le bord du lit, saisissant d'une main tremblante ses doigts inactifs et endormis.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que ceci sera notre dernière conversation…, soupira-t-il tristement. C'est injuste, et je sais que je devrais vous réveiller mais… je crois bien que je n'aurais pas la force de partir si je vous vois fondre en larmes.

Il se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard, même endormi.

- La vérité Rose…

Cette dure vérité, cette triste vérité… celle à laquelle il n'avait jamais abdiquée, celle qui guidait pourtant son âme vers une raison plus juste et plus droite… celle qui l'avait à tout jamais transformé.

- La vérité c'est que…

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, serrant plus intensément sa main inerte, la gorge serrée, les larmes apparaissant ça et là au coin de ses yeux embrasés et torturés par le chagrin. Non, décidemment il n'aurait jamais la force d'avouer, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, jamais… jamais il ne se résoudrait, trop lâche qu'il était. Il ne la méritait pas, ni elle, ni son amour, ni sa passion, non, rien de tout cela. Elle avait tant souffert pour lui, et elle souffrirait encore s'il ne cessait de la tourmenter…

- Rose Tyler je…

Il se pencha alors sur elle, près de son si doux visage, et, avec toute la délicatesse et l'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve, il lui glissa à l'oreille ces mots secrets, ces mots qui voulaient tant dire, ces mots interdis qu'il avait toutefois l'audace de prononcer dans son sommeil, cette passion que jamais il n'avouerait mais qui le consumait bel et bien de l'intérieur, brûlait son âme avec tant d'énergie, de joie et de souffrance qu'il se sentait revivre à son contact.

- Hmmm…, marmonna-t-elle encore endormie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, encore somnolente, incapable de se réveiller pour l'instant, trop fatiguée par ces maux de tête torturant. Le Docteur sourit tendrement, caressa son visage doré par les rayons du soleil couchant. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplé si belle, si douce, si innocente -à croire que tout dans cette Univers le poussait à rester, quelle torture indigne !-. Il soupira encore, blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, impuissant devant son inévitable départ, et incapable de refouler plus longtemps le feu qui avait naquit en lui dès leur premier regard.

Sans prévenir, sans même y avoir réfléchi lui-même, sans plus se soucier des conséquences, inapte à contrer plus longtemps ce qu'il éprouvait, il se pencha sur ses lèvres rosées, les capta avec passion et pudeur, ne voulant abuser d'elle alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Un baiser, un simple baiser, un baiser d'adieu, le seul, l'unique qu'il ait jamais eu l'audace de lui donner…

Bien qu'encore plongée dans un profond sommeil, la jeune femme répondit inconsciemment à ce souffle ardent, cette bouffée d'amour qu'elle désirait tant partager avec lui. Il restèrent longuement ainsi, front contre front, l'un rêvant de l'autre et l'autre se plongeant dans les rêves du premier, chauffés par la douce chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps respectifs.

Le temps s'écoula, les secondes filèrent, les minutes se sauvèrent, et ce fut les cœurs serrés que le Docteur s'écarta enfin de sa compagne. Il se leva lentement, relâcha sa main, puis exécuta plusieurs pas en arrière vers la porte, incapable de détacher les yeux de sa silhouette sommeillante.

- Adieu Rose, articula-t-il une fois sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Il se retourna enfin, ravagé de l'intérieur, déchiré jusqu'au plus profond de son être, une larme solitaire perlant sur sa joue, les genoux tremblants, puis sortit enfin de la pièce pour ne plus jamais réapparaître…


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà la dernière ligne droite. Profitez du spectacle, sortez vos mouchoirs et merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont laissé des reviews, donc… ****Nadège, Shykeiro, Coralie, Mordax, Firefox, My Doctor Who et Dusto Ash. ****Désolée si j'en ai oublié. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont apprécié et qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout. A la prochaine ! (qui ne saurait tarder). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Univers du Docteur. _

Etrangement, la scène lui parut familière. Bien sûr, Kate ressemblait à Rose, et la contempler alors qu'elle dormait profondément sur son canapé de cuir, éclairée par le halo doré du soleil couchant ne l'aidait guère à ne pas faire de rapprochement.

- C'est fait, lui exposa-t-il dans le silence le plus lourd qui soit.

Kate ne réagit pas –évidemment, elle dormait !-, mais le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler. A dire vrai, Kate avait non seulement rempli le rôle d'ange gardien, mais également celui de confidente, et bien qu'elle devinait toujours tout avant qu'il ne lui avoue de son propre chef –attitude particulièrement irritante selon lui mais qui n'avait cessé de le soulager de ses peines- il trouvait un intérêt réconfortant à faire le bilan en sa compagnie, même si elle ne l'entendait pas.

- J'ai emprunté le portail qu'avait utilisé le Dark Doctor, la Cascade de la Méduse, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai ramené Rose chez elle…

Il s'interrompit quelques temps, attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté du canapé, bras croisés, tête baissée… avant de se relever vivement et de râler :

- Rah ça va, je sais parfaitement ce que vous allez dire, mais non, je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle !

Il se passa une main dans la nuque, et haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai une mission, et… Mais non je ne voulais pas débarrasser d'elle ! Où allez-vous chercher cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle était importante pour moi ! Non, je ne me prends pas pour Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible ! Non ce n'est pas à cause de sa famille… mais non ni à cause de vous… non pas à cause du chien, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas de chien ! Non, non… Vous allez me laisser en placer une oui ?

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, notant alors le ridicule de la situation. Kate dormait, un sourire taquin fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Décidemment, voilà qu'il devenait schizophrène ! Qu'il parle à son vaisseau, soit… mais à une tête de mule en sommeil, là, il y avait réellement de quoi s'inquiéter ! Il leva les yeux au ciel -priant secrètement que personne ne lirait ce passage- puis se rassit à nouveau sur le bord du canapé avant d'enchaîner plus calmement.

- Je ne peux renier ce que je suis : un Seigneur du Temps. En tant que tel, je me dois de parcourir l'Univers, affronter des dangers incommensurables, combattre des monstres pour défendre mes idéaux. Toutefois je ne peux pas me permettre d'emmener Rose avec moi. Comment pourrais-je réagir si elle venait à mourir ? J'en serais responsable, ce serait ma faute et je le refuse. Je sais parfaitement que ce choix n'appartient qu'à elle, mais jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre si je devais la perdre…

Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, replaça une mèche bleue derrière son oreille et avoua faiblement :

- Tout comme vous…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et émit un faible rire. Oui, Kate avait toujours le mot pour rire, même si cette fois-ci elle, n'avait rien dit.

- Vous pouvez m'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui vous passent par la tête, ça ne changera rien à ma décision. La vérité Kate, c'est que…

Là encore, il s'interrompit, le nœud persistant dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'avouer à haute et intelligible voix ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. Une profonde amitié ? Une reconnaissance sans limite ? Plus ? Beaucoup plus ? Davantage ? Oui… cette question posait un réel problème et révélait là le fondement de ses inquiétudes -d'autant plus que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue lettre de Venise-…

- La vérité c'est que j'ai peur qu'en te gardant à mes côtés, je ne finisse tout bonnement par t'aimer toi aussi…

Il se pencha dangereusement sur elle, glissant une main câline derrière na nuque, et, tout en relevant délicatement son visage au sien, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, doux et passionné, les yeux clos, la respiration interrompue. Il frémit à son contact, comme si ce simple geste déchaînait en lui une vague d'énergie nouvelle, électrique, intense et envoûtante, puis il se recula à contre coeur, un sourire triste aux lèvres, serrant de plus belle sa petite main froide et résistante.

- Je pensais que ces adieux là seraient moins difficiles…, souffla-t-il la gorge nouée, en se relevant.

Il hésita à lâcher sa main, les cœurs en proie à vive réticence, battant plus fort et plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine, les larmes naissant à nouveau dans son regard fondant et si pathétique de chien battu.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, avoua-t-il dans un soupir las et noyé de chagrin.

Pourquoi se refusait-il toujours le bonheur ? Aimait-il tant que ça passer pour un martyr ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était là, drôle et loufoque sur son canapé de cuir, les cheveux colorés avec extravagance, habillée selon son humeur -donc en noir-, malicieuse dans son sommeil… Etait-elle réellement le reflet de Rose ? Ou bien celui du Tardis ? Non, aucun des deux, il rejetait cette idée. Elle était Kate, seulement Kate, cette femme fougueuse qui avait électrisé ses cœurs pour lui redonner goût à la vie, cette personne unique qui l'avait éclairée de sa bêtise pour mieux l'entendre piailler et rire comme un idiot… et c'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait.

- Adieu Kate Wilson, marmonna-t-il en relâchant finalement sa main.

Il prit direction de la porte et nota dans l'entrée une pile de magazine divers, désordonnés, la plupart déchirés. Il fronça les sourcils au vu de la première page de l'un d'eux, sa mémoire s'électrisant alors suite à un vieux souvenir…

- Adipose ?

Il poursuivit la lecture de l'article à voix basse, non sans sortir ses jolies lunettes à monture noires.

- Une pilule et la graisse s'en va d'elle-même… un kilo par jour… on parle de miracle pharmaceutique… Foster connaît un succès rare… remise en question de ce remède contre l'obésité… déjà deux millions de consommateurs…

Il arracha la page et l'enfourna dans sa poche. Adipose… Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ? N'était-ce pas justement cette espèce constituée de graisse animale dans la Constellation du Typhon ? Etrange coïncidence. Il devait mener son enquête. Oh oui ! Perdre un kilo par jour allait à l'encontre de la nature. Et si… ? Non. Du moins il espérait bien que non. Tout de même, par mesure de sécurité, il rendrait visite à cette entreprise demain, à la première heure !

**Et voilà comment se termine la saison 3 bis. La suite, vous la connaissez ! **


End file.
